Ties Between Us
by Nao Takumi
Summary: A collection of separate one-shots featuring different phases of a relationship between Kaname and Zero. Since they are one-shots they will remain in complete story category.
1. If Only

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **  
Warning:** This series will contain One-shots in an Alternate Reality or Author's Universe and there will be OOCness.  
 **  
Author's Note:** This is a collection of separate One-Shots featuring different phases of a relationship between Kaname and Zero which will contain, but will not be limited to: requited, unrequited, family, first times, and break-ups. Since they are One-Shots, they will remain in the complete story category.

* * *

 **Ties Between Us**

 _ **Part 1:**_ **If Only…**

 _I am not alive, yet my heart beats. I am immune to all emotions, yet I feel. I am immortal, yet every day I die._

My heart beats for him, just him. He, who managed to destroy my peaceful world. Yes I feel for him, as strongly as I've never felt for anyone before, not even her. Every day when he disappears from my sight because of this unnatural sleep, I die to meet him. Just one glance for my survival. Even his scorn is appreciated then, but when will he spare me a sincere look meant just for me?

"Get going Kuran-senpai, you are blocking the way." His words bring me to reality and I shake my head, hoping to clear up all the thoughts assaulting my mind, threatening to consume my sanity.

"You're so scary, Mr. Prefect." I mumble in a vain attempt to hold his attention. From my peripheral view, I notice him shaking his head, his frown deepening as our eyes cross once more. He seems confused, challenged, and I can't help the upturn of my lips seeing his expression.

When did I start feeling such emotions for anyone apart from Yuuki? How long has it been since I lost the reigns of my rationality? How much longer do I have before my needs overpowers my sanity? When will the blessed day come in my life when I'll get to claim him as mine and mine alone?

I don't know any of it. There isn't a single entity that knows the answers to my queries and is willing to tell me. Perhaps, except for the very cause of my dilemma, but he'd rather slowly numb my heart with his words and then pierce it with a bullet before even considering my feelings.

If only I could make him succumb to my emotions, to make him tremble and moan and writhe beneath me. If only I could vanish his entire existence from this world, ease the burden on my heart. If only I could kill him with my bare hands to prevent what is mine from belonging to someone else, because I'd rather he'd be dead than not be mine.


	2. All He Needs

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** This series will contain One-shots in an Alternate Reality or Author's Universe and there will be OOCness.  
 **Author's Note:** This is a collection of separate One-Shots featuring different phases of a relationship between Kaname and Zero which will contain, but will not be limited to: requited, unrequited, family, first times, and break-ups. Since they are One-Shots, they will remain in the complete story category.  
Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this installment as well.

* * *

 _ **Part 2:**_ **All He Needs**

The scowl on his face deepened, more so than usual and he turned his back to the Night Class walking down the pathway to the academy building. The group was as usual led by the frivolous Aidou Hanabusa and his tamed cousin, but it wasn't the sight of them that had worsened his mood. No, it was the couple walking in the heart of the group, holding hands and exchanging intimate glances that irked him.

The annoying screams of the Day Class girls increased, prompting him to halt his staring contest with the ground and look behind him. Of course, who else could it be except for _him_? Sighing, he spoke in a hard voice, "Get going Kuran-senpai, you're blocking the way," because at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to dispel the image of her clinging to _him_ from his mind.

Belatedly, he heard the amused reply of 'you're so scary, Mr. Prefect,' and his gaze almost clashed with the other's, but it was over all too soon. Fuming, he returned his attention to the Day Class girls, who were slightly backing away under the pressure of his glare, allowing him the time to wonder why. Why was she given the chance to stand there when she didn't even do anything to deserve it, except for simply being born?

It was apparent to anyone that _he_ wanted her, but he was certain that she was not who _he_ needed. _He_ needed someone who held as much importance in their supernatural world as _he_ did. Who wasn't with _him_ because of misplaced admiration and awe, but truly understood _him_ and _his_ twisted personality. Someone who could hold _him_ down and embrace _him_. A person _he_ could lean on, smile with, cry or be angry with. With whom _he_ could explore and indulge.

What Kaname Kuran needed wasn't the clinging, frail and inept pureblood Yuuki Kuran. No, all he needed was a mature, influential and competent lover. Yes, all Kuran Kaname needed was him, Kiryuu Zero, but he just wasn't aware of it yet.

"And knowing my luck, he never will." Zero mumbled to himself, missing the intense look he received from a certain pureblood in favour of staring holes in the ground. It was just Yuuki's luck that she was born as a Kuran, and his bad luck that he was an ex-human.

Watching the backs of the Night Class students, Zero consoled himself with the thought that luck didn't always shine on the fortunate. Bad things happened to people all around the world all the time, pushing them off their high pedestals. It was just the way of the world and no one batted an eyelash when it happened. And who knew, maybe nature was planning it's course once again.


	3. A Hope In Vain

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** Please refer to chapter 1  
 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this installment as well.

* * *

 ** _Part 3:_ A Hope In Vain**

Wasn't he supposed to feel nothing? Have his system shut down and hollowness consume his thoughts and emotions?

It was nothing like that, not even remotely close to that and all he could utter was a measly _'I understand, thank you for hearing me out,'_ when in reality, he did not, could not for the life of him understand. And he was thankful… to Kiryuu? He felt that he wouldn't have suffered as much if Kiryuu Zero had denied him a single minute of his life because then he could admire and love the hunter from afar, without him knowing. Now he felt robbed of even that luxury.

Zero wasn't disgusted by his confession, nor was he conflicted or angered. Shocked, he most definitely was. Flustered, slightly, if the healthy flush on his white skin was any indication. As explained by him, Zero simply wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone anytime soon, regardless of the gender.

For the cherry on top, he had gone as far as saying that if someday soon he felt himself ready for a commitment of any sort, and Kaname hadn't already moved on to someone else and was still willing to give him a chance, Zero would himself pursue the pureblood, but not right now.

Zero had rejected him, but at the same time given him hope. After a long time, months of unusual camaraderie followed by a budding friendship, Kaname felt himself once again thinking of Kiryuu Zero as a cruel, selfish man. But a man he loved far too much to even contemplate hating, even after being rejected in the cruellest way possible.


	4. Infatuation

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** Please refer to chapter 1  
 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this installment as well.

* * *

 ** _Part 4:_ Infatuation**

"As it happens, Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki and I are already dating. We plan to get married after she graduates from Cross Academy." Something shattered inside of him and then everything stilled as he processed those words. He had known the bare facts and was prepared to face rejection, but there was a little part inside him, hardly functional, that had goaded him into confessing his feelings for the pureblood.

"You like her then?" A foolish question considering they were to be married in over a year, but he had to know. The pureblood nodded and turned around to leave, when Zero's hand caught his cuff, holding him back.

"What you feel for her may be love, but what she feels for you is nothing, but infatuation." Kaname couldn't have turned around to face the hunter any faster, his normally mellow brown eyes now a raging red, hand outstretched to slap Zero who stopped it midway.

"She is infatuated with you because you treat her like a princess. Tomorrow, she'll be the same way with me because I'll treat her like a queen." Zero wasn't sure from where, but the words kept pouring out of his moth, further angering the already enraged pureblood. His mouth was like a loose faucet and he felt his brain to mouth filter malfunctioning, but he just couldn't stop now.

"You anger me Kuran-senpai. Annoy me, astound me… and arouse me. For me you're an A+ and the only one to make me really feel." Narrowed from anger, the pureblood's eyes now widened, fixed at Zero because of the sheer incredulity of his words. Regaining a little part of his lost confidence by the lack of a murdering aura surrounding Kaname, Zero moved forward and held Kaname by his forearms, staring straight in his eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper, his breath tingling the exposed skin of Kaname's neck,

"Sometimes I want to push you against a wall and ravish you," he leaned closer to inhale the enticing scent of the pure blood, "or sit beside you and talk all night long, just be with you. But I won't ever force you; I want you to be as willing as I am."

To say that the Kuran Kaname was shocked beyond belief would be an understatement and quite possibly a little fearful of the burning intensity in Zero's usually cold eyes. Being one of the most powerful pureblood's alive, he had encountered his fair share of people confessing their love to him, going to extremes even by a vampire's standard, but such forceful emotions overwhelmed him, played havoc with his rationality.

"What I feel for you isn't infatuation; I'm not blind to your deceitful charm. Rest assured my feelings won't end with the day. I will wait for you to come to me of your own accord, if not today, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then the day after that, and the day after." Letting go of the motionless vampire, Zero moved back to return to the Chairman's quarters, very likely wallow in self-pity, but he once again stopped, saying the last bit left in his heart.

"I may treat Yuuki like a queen from now on, but you'll be the only King."


	5. Never Felt That

_**A/N:** I haven't been active lately, for that I apologise profusely. This is something I wrote a long time ago, around the time I was writing 'Hope and Despair'. Initially, this was a part of that story, but I didn't want to give Zero's character such a turn. But I liked this too much to just get rid of it, so here it is, as a one-shot. I hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review!_

* * *

 **Never Felt That**

It hurt, more than what words could convey. There was a tightening in his chest, as if someone was squeezing his heart with all their might. Waves of pain assaulted his senses, his head clutched in his hands, hair awry. Wasn't it supposed to end now?

He feared looking in the mirror, not knowing how to deal with the monster he'd find there. Perhaps the same old, crimson eyed and bloody fanged beast would stare back at him. He checked.

 _Or perhaps not_.

Crystal clear eyes stared back at him, not a speck of blood marring his white skin. Piercing fangs didn't poke his lips, nor did characteristic wildness haunt his looks. For all intent and purposes, there was nothing wrong with him, no blood thirst, no physical injury, no level-E bites infecting his body from any of his recent missions, and despite it all, he wondered why, why did he feel worse than ever?

Silent rustling of clothes being removed followed a deep breath and he found himself unceremoniously shoved face down on the bed, his arse raised high and what happened next, he never bothered to remember. Of course there was pain, there always only was pain, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. It was consensual of course, pleasurable, not in the slightest. But then again, when did anything in his life happen that was remotely pleasurable?

He never himself knew when it all ended every time, if not for the nudge to his ribs and being manhandled into a sitting position. Methodically, his body followed the movements without any input from his brain. His elongated fangs pierced the juncture between the neck and shoulder and in swift, large gulps he drank the rich blood whilst similar wounds in his feeding area sucked the lifeblood out of him.

 _Perhaps this is pleasure..._ But alas, he never could really know, it never went on long enough for him to know. He anticipated the push, even welcomed it as he was discourteously dismissed. Once again, the silent rustling of clothes being worn followed by the muted footsteps on the plush carpet leading to the door and then the almost imperceptible thud as the door opened and closed.

Endless darkness followed, always, without doubt, and Zero wondered when the sun lost its blinding brightness.


End file.
